ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Anarchy in the UK 2019
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Maximillion Pegasus DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lord Dominator Submission Match Akira "AK-47" Kenshin © vs. Nobuyuki Sugou w/Demencia DXW Social Network Championship Tiger Mask W © vs. The Sinful Neglect Dream Match Misaki Toyoda vs. Jade Storm DXW International Championship Jimmy Havoc © vs. Chuckie Finster DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Gorgeous Dice Players ("The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement & Duke Devlin) DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Shantae & Risky Boots © vs. Maid Cafe (Rem & Ram) w/Misaki Ayuzawa Preshow DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Brock & Olivia © vs. Black Ace & Mira Fallegeros AnarchyintheUK2K19Preshow.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWInternationalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19MisakiToyodavJadeStorm.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19AkiravNobuyuki.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After the match, Black Ace jumps Brock from behind and Mira Fallegeros tosses Olivia shoulder first to the steel steps. Black Ace hits Brock with Chokeslam three times and Mira hits Brock with Rasavatham. Mira tosses Olivia back in the ring and Black Ace goes for a chokeslam on Olivia but the crowd explodes as Ace Walker rushes to the ring and tackles Black Ace. Ace goes for Benadryller, but Mira pulls Black Ace away from Ace and they retreat. Ace Walker helps Brock & Olivia up to celebrate with them as Black Ace & Mira Fallegeros walks out in a huff. *1. After the match, Jimmy Havoc and Chuckie Finster shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor then Chuckie walks out. Suddenly, HIM comes out from the crowd to the ring and jumps Havoc from behind. HIM hits Havoc with Demon Claw and The Devil's Stomp. HIM then looks at Jimmy Havoc's DXW International Championship belt and throws up his title gesture at Havoc then walks out as the crowd boos at HIM. *2. Rem hits Shantae with Oni Bloodline to make a pinfall, but Zeena pulls Rem out of the ring and assaulting her while Shego & Demencia assaulting Shantae, Risky Boots, and Ram in the ring as the referee Summer Rae stops the match. After the match, Shego, Zeena, & Demencia of The Mistresses of Society are still attacking Maid Cafe and Shantae & Risky Boots. Shego hits Shantae with Ushigoroshi, Demencia hits Ram with Death Metal, Zeena hits Risky Boots with Z-Drop, Shego & Zeena hits Rem with the combination of (Shego) powerbomb and (Demencia) diving clothesline, and Zeena locks Misaki Ayuzawa up with Z-Rack to make her pass out. The Mistresses of Society stands tall as Demencia grabs Shantae's & Risky Boots' DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship belts and raises them as the crowd boos at them then they walk out with the titles. *3. After the match, Maximillion Pegasus jumps Peter Pan outside of the ring and hits him with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker as the crowd boos at him. Mokuba & Timmy hops out of the ring as Pegasus bails out with Peter Pan's Dream to Succeed briefcase. Mokuba & Timmy helps Peter Pan up as Peter Pan glaring at Pegasus. *6. Akira had Nobuyuki lock-in Girbaud Strap, but Demencia goes to the apron to distract the referee Slick Johnson as Nobuyuki taps out. Akira lets Nobuyuki go and confronts Demencia, but Nobuyuki jumps him from behind and locks him up with Fairy King Lock to make him pass out as the crowd boos. After the match, Nobuyuki still locking Akira up with Fairy King Lock, but the crowd explodes as "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave rushes to the ring with his kendo stick and hits Nobuyuki with it to break up the hold. Suave keeps hitting Nobuyuki with his kendo stick followed by White Russian Leg Sweep with his kendo stick and locks him up with Scorpion Deathlock. But Demencia sprays Trey's eyes with pepper spray to blind him to let Nobuyuki go as the crowd boos. Demencia helps Nobuyuki out of the ring as Akira and the officials intending the blinded Trey Suave. *7. Oliver goes for Oliver Neckbreaker on Pegasus until Nobuyuki Sugou & HIM of The Masters of Society arrives at the ringside as the referee Mike Chioda wants them to get out of the ring. Demencia rushes from the crowd to the ring and blinds Oliver with baby powder while the referee was distracted then she bails out and Pegasus hits Oliver with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker and locks him up with Industrial Illusion's Mind Torture to make him pass out as the crowd boos at him. After the match, The Masters of Society are stomping on Oliver until the lights went out. The lights came back on as The Lost Boys (Peter Pan, Mokuba Kaiba, & Timmy Turner) appears in the ring for Oliver's aide, but The Masters of Society retreats. Nobuyuki & HIM walk out and celebrates with Pegasus as the crowd boos at them while Oliver & The Lost Boys are furious. *8. Lord Dominator goes for World Dominator, but Sakura counters and hits her with Sakura's Special and both women are down. The crowd boos as Shego, Zeena, & Demencia of The Mistresses of Society arrives to the ringside, but Misaki Toyoda, Jade Storm, & Lisa rushes in and brawling with The Mistresses of Society. Back in the ring, Sakura goes for Soft Served, but Lord Dominator counters and pushes her to knock the referee Ryoko Sakamoto down. Sakura hits Lord Dominator with Soft Serve followed by Sweet Dreams to make a pinfall, but the referee Sakamoto is still down while Sakura's friends and The Mistresses of Society are still brawling at the ringside. Zeena tosses Lisa to the guardrail, Demencia hits Jade Storm with Death Metal on the floor, and Shego hits Misaki Toyoda with a powerbomb through the Spanish announce table. Sakura crashes The Mistresses of Society with a Springboard Crossbody then goes back in the ring. Sakura goes for Ice Cream Somersault but a mysterious woman sucker punches the security out of her way as hops out of the crowd and to the ring. She socks Sakura and hits her with a Sitout Spinebuster then hops out of the ring to the ringside, but the camera reveals her face as Contessa from Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? franchise as the crowd boos at her. Lord Dominator gets up, picks Sakura up, and hits her with #1 Leaderboard to make a shocking pinfall victory as the crowd boos at her. After the match, Lord Dominator pushes Sakura out of the ring with her feet as the members of The Mistresses of Society comes back to the ring and celebrates as the crowd boos and throws garbage at them. Then The Masters of Society (Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & the new DXW World Heavyweight Champion, Maximillion Pegasus) arrives at the ring to celebrate with them, and Pegasus and Lord Dominator are kissing each other. Sakura limps outs of the ringside in a tearful huff as Misaki Toyoda, Lisa, Jade Storm, and the DXW Social Network Champion Tiger Mask W, who arrives at the ramp consoles her to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW World Tag Team Champions The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) were pissed of Pegasus' actions after their match and love to see him get destroyed by Adam Oliver in the DXW World Heavyweight Championship. *Backstage, HIM told his reason why he attacks Jimmy Havoc because he felt like it. Then told Havoc that he is challenging for the DXW International Championship at DXW Great American Chaos. HIM then walks out laughing going somewhere. *An irate Adam Oliver was trashing the backstage as he was completely screwed out of his championship by the Masters of Society & Demencia. Then he shouts that he wants his rematch at the Great American Chaos before he pushes the camera out of the way then storms out. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019